


Roselia in a Zombie Apocalypse

by Loves_Sayorin



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Humor, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loves_Sayorin/pseuds/Loves_Sayorin
Summary: Where Roselia is Roselia in a zombie apocalypse ...
Kudos: 5





	Roselia in a Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hello?, This is my first job on this platform, so I hope you like it, I also want to clarify that KudoHaru has hair dyed green, that's why he compares himself to a relative of a zombie.
> 
> Excuse the misspellings but it is not my original language
> 
> Post: This work is based on a tweet from Nonchan https://twitter.com/Kanon_Shizaki/status/1273793910972637185
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aina knew it, she knew it was a bad idea to see that kind of movie. How the hell had she been dragged into that !? Maybe due to the emotion of the minor in the group, she didn't know it but she knew very well that she was about to kick emergency exit.

His body was sweating and worst of all, it was in 3D! She didn't know what kind of conspiracy Nonchan had and the world against her, the next time she would lock herself in her room eating ice cream and watching wrestling shows.

"A-Ai ... Ai .... " A voice somewhat tired and hoarse called him, Aina let out the cry of her life, scaring Megu who pointed the drink at him, threatening to throw it and as for the Two minors who were concentrated, somewhat surprised, looked at the older one.

KudoHaru just burst out laughing, which would probably end quickly in the bathroom.

"KUDOHARU!" He demanded, he was about to throw popcorn until a loud knock was heard at the door. "E-Enough !, Stop doing those things!" He demanded of the shorter one who now had a grimace of confusion.

"But AiAi, it wasn't me." Before Aina claimed again, that same knock knocked on the door.

AiAi turned her head almost breaking her neck in the process, saw a disfigured face, with her jaw broken and her eyes protruding, almost bouncing, she screamed at that, this time hugging KudoHaru.

"I-I didn't know that the movies were very real." She said nervously, it was official, she would kick that emergency door.

Nonchan looked at him somewhat confusedly tilting his head, calmly observed the big screen and took off the 3D glasses, there was nothing out of the ordinary, until he turned in the direction that AiAi had previously looked.

Oh, it was a zombie at the door and it was real.

"He's a zombie." She seemed excited at the idea of that.

"ZO-ZOMBIE !?" The three older ones exclaimed, leaving one somewhat confused and surprised Yukki, she was not yet so used to hearing that explosive trio scream.

"Apparently Kanon-chan is right." He stated calmly looking in the direction Nonchan was looking.

At that moment, AiAi jumped, alarming those present, taking KudoHaru's popcorn and Megu's drink exclaimed.

"DAMMIT! KUDOHARU PACKS YOUR THINGS AND GETS YOUR COUSINS FAR AWAY NOT FAR FROM HERE!" What a nice moment to joke ~, Yukki protected Nonchan's innocence as he covered his ears while sighing at the cry of the older one.

"GIVE ME MY POPCORN AND KICK THAT DOOR!" I point out the emergency door altered.

"I'LL GIVE YOUR POPCORN WHEN YOU ORDER YOU ROOM!" He complained before running away and kicking the door.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT THE SAME !? And also GIVE ME BACK MY DRINK, SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE BLAME!" Without a doubt those three were a lost case.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AND WE WILL DIE!" The dramatic cry of AiAi was heard.

"This seems interesting," Kanon said calmly.

"How can you be calm with this Kanon-chan ...?" Yukki asked emitting a nervous giggle in the middle of his words.

"I guess it's the thrill of being chased by a zombie," he explained.

"Correction, a wave of zombies you will say." He corrected pointing to the broken doors, Kanon laughed softly as he covered his face.

"Come here Zombie-san ~." He called somewhat calmly to the zombies who turned their heads, one to the other breaking these in the process.

"Those things are definitely not pets!" He took the minor's hand out of the place, felt close steps approach, turned his face and ... Damn, since when did the zombies run?

He entered through the door that AiAi had broken, the corridor was narrow and he could not run next to Kanon, they had to run in line and the zombies behind them, crowding and hitting the entrance, passing each other through the door.

"Oh! They are close!" I point the minor, she was excited.

"That is not good!" He complained, seeing a small light at the end, "Was this really the end of the world?"

As he passed through the door, he released the younger girl's hand and took shopping carts piling them up so the zombies couldn't get through.

"Th-That was close ..." Yukki said tiredly.

"I thought we would die." She said calmly, How could she be so calm !? More importantly ... where are those three?, and as if it were a signal, the explosive trio made an appearance in a shopping cart.

AiAi held microphones while Megucchi had his drumsticks and held the plug of a ... Speaker ?, KudoHaru charged with an electric guitar while driving the cart.

And behind them were the distant relatives of KudoHaru that AiAi mentioned, still did not understand why.

"DRIVE WELL! I DON'T PAY YOU FOR THIS LOUSY SERVICE!" She hysterical while making movements in the car as if she were driving a car.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT MY NON-RELATIVE RELATIVES WANT THIS SERVICE!" He said in his defense while trying to play the electric guitar, if he had seen it in a movie.

"LOOK! PICK UP THOSE TWO AND I'LL GET YOU A GOOD JOB!" I point out AiAi to the two minors, Yukki still didn't understand why those two were still joking in this moment of life or death.

"MEGUCCHI WANTS HER DRINK!" What ?, Megu apparently was still somewhat resentful for her drink, she didn't know what had happened and apparently Yukki was the only one with common sense.

"EXCUSE ME BUT BEAUTY DOESN'T STICK!" AiAi exclaimed throwing a microphone at the zombie who seemed to run.

"I didn't think something like this could happen in a zombie apocalypse." Said a surprised and entertaining Nonchan.

"Do not tell me ...." Yukki said with a tired voice although he was holding Kanon's hand in case he got lost, he hoped that Roselia could survive a zombie attack.


End file.
